Imperfect
by TOMOdachi-Dayo
Summary: Tomoka's Secret: She really likes the awesome and cute and perfect Echizen Ryoma, but she REALLY loves imperfect boys, preferably the ones with red hair. MaruixTomoka


**Disclaimer: **A person with [at least] half a brain cell knows this.

**Warnings:** OOC. Crap. Retardation. Crap. Unwanted Grammar and Spelling mistakes. Crap. Sucky writing style. Crap. Lack of creativity and imagination and, uhh, yeah. I think I forgot to mention Crap?

**Pairing(s):** MaruixTomo. Yes, I know you hate Tomoka Osakada. Now shut up about it.

**Author's Notes:** First attempt in writing a RikkaiTomo story, so significant (in terms of quality) reviews are highly appreciated! Criticisms are love, and flames will bring us massive LOL :D Oh~ and also, please read the warnings for this story before going ahead.

P.S.: This story was written by LOCK and edited by CAPS :D

* * *

Imperfect

"Hmmn..." Marui Bunta blew a bubble out of his gum as he uncomfortably shifted his position at his seat, with his mauve eyes still wondering its target, a girl with long chocolate hair that's tied in high pigtails. Her soft lips were curved into a vigorous beam, and because he was sitting across from her, Marui could see the utter ecstasy that's contained inside her round and huge hazel eyes.

Osakada Tomoka—the girl—on the other hand, was lost in her own little cage of happiness that she totally failed to notice the redhead's scrutinizing look. She was in a sea of various colored markers, art papers of different sizes and textures and shimmering glitters, all because she was making another sign for her prince, Echizen Ryoma. Accompanied by a shrill squeal every time she uses a new color, Tomoka's already huge beam got more huge as she riotously colored her masterpiece.

A few more coloring (and squealing) moments had passed and Tomoka finally looked away from her work, only to find herself face to face with the self-proclaimed tensai.

"What?" She blinked a few times and jerked her head to the side in a curious manner. Marui had never been so quiet around her like this before.

The redhead shifted his gaze in any direction his eyes would decide to take him, and as he nervously scratched the side of his chin, he answered, "I was wondering...what makes you like that ichinen from Seigaku…so much?" His voice trailed off upon finishing his question. So much for trying to sound casual.

"Why do I like him so much?" Her hazel eyes gleamed. Why, isn't that's her favorite question! "He's so perfect! He never lost a game, he's super cool and cute, he's multi-cultural, and, and-" she finished off with a squeal of utter adoration.

Marui tried not to pout, but it was kind of hard not to, so he did anyway. Seriously! Who would've thought that he'd be jealous of a boy who's two years younger than him? "Okay, okay. I get it...geez…" he groused. He annoyingly threw his previous gum and reached for another pack from inside his pocket.

Tomoka was taken aback when she saw his reaction. She pondered for awhile, and then finally decided give the tensai some teasing. "Ne Marui-sempai, are you perhaps... jealous?" she asked with a cocky smirk creeping on her lips.

Her sentence made Rikkaidai's tensai jolt up from his seat. "What?! Me?! Jealous?!" He accusingly pointed his index finger at her, and with a proud voice, he continued, "Who do you think I am?! I don't need to be jealous of a rookie! I'd beat him flat in tennis!"

"…Yup, you're jealous alright." Tomoka slowly and approvingly nodded as she gave the redhead a scrutinizing gaze.

"What?! I—wait—I'm—no!! No no no no no NO!!" His face is now flushed as he continued to rant about his superb tensai-ness; therefore he doesn't need to be jealous because he's a volley specialist, and he's from Rikkaidai and Ryoma is only from Seigaku, and he's Rikkaidai's tensai while Ryoma is only a mere rookie so there's no way he could be jealous. Redundant, isn't? Well it's understandable because people really get pointlessly redundant whenever they're losing a battle. And it's wholly true in Marui's case.

The tensai heaved a heavy sigh as he opened a stick of his green apple bubblegum and chewed it. Tomoka simply laughed at his reaction as she took another color for her picture.

"But you know what I like more than perfect boys?" She smiled sweetly at him. Marui focused on her as he waited for her answer. "Imperfect ones, preferably with red hair."

With that statement, Marui turned redder, much redder than he was before. And smiling to himself, he said, "Thanks."

"Haa~? What are you blushing for?" Tomoka blinked. "I was talking about Eiji-sempai!"

Marui almost chocked on his gum.

"Oi!"


End file.
